


The Last Log

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Cheesy, Cheesy poetic-romantic descriptions, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fireplaces, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Someone needs to stop me, Top Dean, cuteness, romantic smut, sex in front of a fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireplace destiel smut, that's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Log

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11 Snogging in front of the fireplace

"Cas..."  
"Hmmm...?"  
"I think I should put a new log in before the fire goes out."  
"It can wait a while longer, Dean."  
"I'll just..."  
"Shh..." Castiel shushed him bringing a finger to his lips and then slowly leaned forward to kiss Dean who was comfortably sprawled on a pile of pillows.

The shadows were dancing on his face as the light from the fireplace fell on his features, warm and soft in its loving touch. His eyes were closed, eyelids fluttering delicately as Dean cupped his cheeks pulling him closer to enter his mouth with his tongue, exploring it with passion burning within him as bright as on the day they shared their first kiss.  
He had never been tired of kissing Castiel, their evenings always as cuddly as possible, heating up slowly until their desire was taking them a level higher, leaving them breathless.

Dean's eyes were full of dark lust mixed with sweet love and there was something primal and beautiful about him, clearly outlined by the dim unsteady light. Castiel wanted all of this for himself.  
"Make me yours, Dean." he groaned, placing himself on Dean's lap and cupping his head, Dean's ears hot underneath the soft skin of his palms.  
"I will." Dean's hands slid beneath Castiel's shirt, warm and firm on the small of his back.  
"Please, now." Castiel rubbed himself against Dean as his tongue slid against Dean's.  
"So needy today, my angel..." Dean liked that Castiel's kisses were getting more frantic and demanding.

Castiel just yelped silently and reached down to pull Dean's cock out of his pants and stroke him until the tiniest gasps started leaving his mouth and driving Cas crazy. Dean delicately bit Castiel's lip and nibbling on it, let his hands wander down to cup Castiel's ass sliding underneath the thick material of his pants. Castiel reached groping towards their little secret storage underneath the pillows and picked a tube.  
"Glad you've put those everywhere." Dean purred, taking it from him.  
"Me too." Castiel inhaled sharply as he felt Dean's finger, cold with the lube, entering him slowly.  
"I'm even more glad we quit on wearing boxers at home." Dean grinned, hearing Castiel's breath becoming ragged and feeling the ring of muscles clench around his finger.

Castiel moaned, resting his forehead on Dean's as Dean continued opening him up with tender, gentle movements until he was wriggling, demanding more, wishing for Dean to take him and fill him whole.  
"Ready. Now. Dean." he groaned, tugging his pants down.  
Dean crushed his mouth in a forceful kiss and then took his fingers out of him to help him undress. Castiel was soon naked and flush against Dean. He grabbed the tube, poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand and smeared it over Dean's length, drawing from his throat a predatory grunt which turned into a satisfied huff as Castiel raised up and aimed to slid onto him, smoothly taking him whole in.

When Castiel started riding him, Dean grabbed his cock, his hand mirroring the hypnotic rhythm of their shared thrusts. The shame that used to stop Cas from voicing his pleasure was long gone and he kept moaning every time Dean's cock grazed the sensitive spot of his prostate.  
Dean licked his nipple, gripping his hip and pumping him closer to the peak, loving every dirty moan that was coming from between the parted lips of his angel.

Castiel was simply glorious when his strong body was towering over Dean, his tan skin smooth in the warm embrace of the firelight. It wasn't hard for Dean to imagine his dark wings spreading wide above him, so majestic and shameless in the sparkling pleasure of the oncoming orgasm.  
Dean could feel the exact moment Castiel reached his peak, a sharp intake of breath raising his chest, a sudden spasm of muscles, a forceful throb of his cock and then a hot stream of come between Dean's fingers.  
He managed to thrust up one more time before his own pleasure took over the control and he came, filling Cas with his warm seed while milking the last drops out of him.

Silence of their synchronised breaths fell between them as they were basking in the last waves of pleasure. Castiel raised up a little to let Dean slip out of him and then leaned down to press a soft kiss onto his lips before his whole body relaxed in the sweet afterglow. Dean embraced him, pulling him closer to suggest he should rest on his chest and Castiel gladly tucked his head underneath Dean's chin. Dean sighed with content and begun stroking Castiel's back gently.

No words have been spoken as they were laying there together, entwined in each other and watching the last sparks of fire go out when the last log turned into a cinder.


End file.
